The Return
by Christine de Nuit
Summary: Erik returns to his Christine.


Christine Desmond fumbled with her keys. 

"Are you kidding me?"

She glanced up, hurt evident in her eyes. "Raoul, I'm so sorry. I just don't see how it could work."

Raoul De Camp glared at her. "I don't understand this. We've been together for years! We are perfect for each other!"

She sighed.

"Oh my God, did you cheat on me? Are you seeing someone else?" he questioned, the venom in his voice causing her to wince.

"What? No! I would never do that! Is that what you think of me?" she spit back.

"No. God, no. I'm sorry, Chrissy. This just... it's coming out of nowhere. I thought we were happy!"

"Don't call me 'Chrissy.' You know I hate that. And this has been coming for a long time, Raoul, surely you knew that. This relationship isn't going anywhere, and even if it was, I couldn't marry you. I don't fit in with your family; they hate me."

He took her hand in his. "I don't care about them! They can go to hell for all I care. It's you I love. Please," he begged.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. Please don't call me," she said, before turning and running to her car.

Raoul stood on the doorstep looking after her, defeat etched across his features.

She brushed away a tear before driving away, never looking back.

xXx

Twenty minutes later, she burst through the door to her apartment. She sighed, dumping her purse on the table before settling down on the couch.

There was a knock on the door, and Christine leaped up, startled from a short sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way to the door.

She opened it and gasped. "Erik."

Erik Louis leaned against the doorjamb, looking extremely handsome. He was dressed in all black, providing a stark contrast to the white mask covering half of his face. She hadn't seen him for at least a year, and she was obviously surprised to find him on her doorstep.

He smiled, and brought her hand to his lips for a sensual kiss. "Christine," he replied, his silky voice sending shivers throughout her body.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked.

He smirked. "I need a reason for visiting my favorite student?"

She smiled, swatting his arm. "I haven't been your vocal student since before you left for France; that was ages ago!"

"You will always be my favorite student, my dear," he replied, pulling her into his embrace.

She nestled her head into his chest, memories flooding her mind.

She shook her head and pulled back. "How rude of me! Please, monsieur, come in!" She opened the door, allowing him entrance.

He walked in and she closed the door behind him. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, ever polite.

He shook his head. "No, thank you though."

She motioned to the couch. "Please, have a seat."

He did and she followed, choosing to sit in the comfy armchair.

"So how was France?" she asked.

"Wonderful," he replied, seemingly distracted.

She began to ask another question when he interrupted her.

"Look, Christine, I must confess: I did come here for a reason other than catching up."

She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "Yes?"

He leaned forward and took her hand. "Christine Desmond, I have fallen in love with you. I've loved you for so long it is almost painful. I went to France to try and forget you. I knew you could never return my love after that night."

Her brow furrowed as she remembered back to that painful last night together.

He swallowed before continuing. "But it didn't work. You were always on my mind, the inspiration for my music. You have my heart, Christine, forever. While I know that there is a great chance you shall end up destroying it, I needed you to know. And I needed to do this."

She gasped in surprise as his lips bent down and captured hers in a passionate kiss. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her open mouth, meeting hers in a passionate storm. She remained still before giving in and returning the kiss, locking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His body was rock hard and she felt herself melting in to him, overcome with what was happening.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. Although his green eyes were full of love, they also held defeat. He moved to stand up but was stopped by her hand.

"Erik, please," she said desperately.

"There is nothing else to say, Christine."

She placed his hand in hers. "Erik, you're wrong. I've loved you since the beginning. What happened that night did not change anything. You ran out before I could explain and I never heard from you again!"

He shook his head. "You must be mistaken. There is no way an angel like you could love a monster like me."

You're wrong, and you're not a monster! How could I not love you?" she asked, brushing the dark hair from his eyes. "You're intelligent, talented, and devastatingly handsome-"

"Do not mock me, Christine," he said, his voice full of warning.

"I'm not, Erik. You are handsome to me, please believe me when I say so! I love you!"

He looked closely at her, seeing her sincerity.

"I- No one has loved me before, Christine. My own mother couldn't even-"

"Shh, I know," she replied, bringing his head to rest on her chest. He sobbed openly and she began to tear up herself.

After a few moments, he raised his head. They stared at one another, electricity flowing between them at an unbelievably high intensity. "Erik, I-"

She was interrupted suddenly when his mouth collided with hers. She returned the kiss eagerly, pulling herself onto his lap and straddling his thighs. His tongue brushed against her lips and she opened for him, warmth spreading throughout her body at the intimate contact.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his hard body, needing to be as close as possible. She couldn't get enough of him and began running her hands underneath his shirt. His body immediately reacted to her touch.

He pulled back, questioning her with his eyes. She leaned in and placed her lips right next to his ear. "Make love to me, Erik," she whispered.

That was all he needed. His lips were on hers once again, and he stood up, heading for the bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist, never once breaking the kiss.

He kicked the door open and laid her gently down on the bed before closing the door and dimming the lights.

Christine laid back onto the pillows and he soon joined her, finding her lips once again. She reached for the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning them one by one. His lips traveled down her neck, and she moaned in pleasure. He shrugged off his shirt, and began working on her own.

Soon they were both unclothed and under the covers. Erik covered her body with his own and they both sighed at the contact of flesh on flesh.

Christine placed her hand against the mask, and he hesitated. "Christine," he pleaded.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Erik. I love you." He nodded and she removed it, throwing it onto the floor, utterly forgotten. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and kissed each cheek.

Tears filled his eyes at her acceptance and he claimed her mouth with his own.

Erik then turned his attention to her breasts, filling each of his hands with them. He squeezed gently before replacing them with his mouth. Christine writhed beneath him, her hands moving to his head.

Satisfied for the moment, he began kissing his way down her body. He smirked at her when he reached her bellybutton, before making his way to her most secret of areas.

"Erik!" She cried out as his mouth made contact with her soft flesh, unbelieving at the feelings he was arousing in her. He continued his ministrations, adding his fingers to the mix. She continued moaning his name, feeling herself approaching climax. Suddenly her body tensed and she cried out at the pleasure overtaking her.

Erik kissed his way back up before finding her lips once again. She deepened it, her heart racing. She pulled back. "Erik, I can't wait. Please..."

He positioned himself at her entrance; Christine closed her eyes, anticipating his next move. It never happened.

She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, happiness and love written all over his face.

"Christine, I- I've never-"

She reached up and kissed him, pouring in all of her love and devotion.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm honored."

He entered her and kept still for a moment. Both sighed, amazed they were finally one.

He had dreamt of this moment for so long, and it was better than he had even imagined.

He began to move, steadily increasing the pace. Christine moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

All too soon his body betrayed him and he let go. "Christine!" he cried out, stars shooting before his eyes.

"Erik! I'm there!" She arched into him, crying out. It was so intense; only Erik could produce these feelings in her.

They held each other as they calmed down. Christine chuckled. "Wow!"

Erik began to apologize. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Shh," she placed her fingers on his lips. "It's ok. It was your first time. It just means we need more practice," she said with a smile.

He smiled back down at her. "I don't know what to say." Erik brushed his lips against hers. "Thank you, my love. That was more than I could have ever hoped for."

She moved against him, smiling when she began to feel him grow inside her. "Up for round two?" she asked. He laughed.

She nestled into his neck. "I love you, Erik."

He kissed the top of her head. "And I love you, ma cheri."


End file.
